<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Osamu Gets Sick by amaikana (cianderia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558646">In Which Osamu Gets Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianderia/pseuds/amaikana'>amaikana (cianderia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miya twins Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt Miya Osamu, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sick Miya Osamu, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianderia/pseuds/amaikana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Osamu gets sick and his mother is not home. Thankfully, Atsumu can be a very caring brother sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miya twins Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>amaikana's Personal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Osamu Gets Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Being twins is SO awesome!” </em>
</p><p>…Or so people keep saying.</p><p>Truth is, half of the time, Osamu kinds of wished he could’ve been born as an only child. Or at the very least could’ve traded Atsumu for a cooler sibling—one who would share their ice cream with him and wouldn’t mock him for every single failed attempt he does whenever they’re playing games together.</p><p>However, another half of the time… Well, Osamu would never admit it out loud. And definitely <em>not </em>anywhere within Atsumu’s hearing range.</p><p>Truth is, Atsumu could really be an awesome brother sometimes—not that Osamu would ever tell that to Atsumu’s face and feed his twin’s already big head ego. It’s just that those times only happen ever <em>sooooo</em> rarely.</p><p>But one of those times is <em>today</em>.</p><p>“’m hungry…” Osamu whines loudly as his fingers keep slamming on different buttons on their remote TV, busily finding any interesting kid show to binge watch.</p><p>Their mother isn’t home currently—she said she’s visiting their sick granny—and their father is still at work. But today is very, <em>very</em> cold. The rain is pouring heavily outside, accompanied by loud lightning that strikes every few minutes or so. And there’s no mom to make them hot cocoa, like she often does at times like these. And Osamu is beginning to feel very, <em>very</em> bothered by the cold. Not to mention, also very, <em>very </em>hungry.</p><p>Atsumu scoffs from his position from the sofa. His twin is busying himself drawing something. Osamu doesn’t know what he draws. Atsumu doesn’t let him see. Well, whatever. It’s probably something stupid, anyway.</p><p>“There’s still some biscuits left in one of the cupboards,” Atsumu informs him distractedly.</p><p>“But I don’t wanna eat biscuiiit,” Osamu whines again. He’s usually not this picky with foods. But for whatever reason, he’s not really in the mood to eat any snack right now. What's confusing is, at the same time, he’s also very hungry.</p><p>But his twin ignores him in favor of finishing his drawing. Osamu scowls.</p><p>Screw Atsumu! Fine! He’d just eat all the biscuits and he won’t leave anything for Atsumu later!</p><p>With that in mind, Osamu trudges towards the kitchen with heavy steps. He pants half the way. This is strange… Why is he so tired after just a little movement?</p><p>Osamu can’t think. His head feels too heavy. He tries to take another step, but his body sways sideway, making his head hits the kitchen door. It’s <em>hurt. </em>He cries.</p><p>“Osamu! Osamu! Yah! What happened?”</p><p>His twin is there by his side in a flash. Atsumu looks very much panicked, flailing his arms at odd angles as he hovers over Osamu unsurely.</p><p>“Ya got hurt?”</p><p>Osamu nods through his tears. It’s very hot and uncomfortable here. His surrounding somehow starts to spin. And his head throbs painfully on top of that.</p><p>Osamu cries again.</p><p>“H-Hey. N-No, no, no! Don’t cry! Ma gonna come home soon. Everything’s gonna be fineee!”</p><p>Atsumu kneels down and pats his brother’s head awkwardly. The still crying Osamu latches onto him, almost making Atsumu stumble back with the sudden force.</p><p>“H-Huuurts… H-Hungry… Want Ma! Wanna Ma homeee…” Osamu wails to his brother’s shirt. The headache becomes worse as he cries. He hates this.</p><p>Atsumu hugs back tighter. His lips wobble. His own body shakes with restrained sob. Fear starts to cloud his mind as he witnesses his brother cries louder.</p><p>“I-It’s okaay…” Atsumu tries to say again, mumbling the words against Osamu’s hair. “Ma gonna come home soon… A-And… A-And…”</p><p>Atsumu trails off. Suddenly his body goes rigid. Then, without warning, he unlatches himself from his brother and bolts back to the living room, leaving Osamu scared and confused there alone.</p><p>Thankfully, less than five minutes later, Atsumu comes back. He looks way cheerier this time as he kneels in front his brother.</p><p>“I called Ma real quick and told her she should come home quicker. It’s gonna be fine now!” Atsumu says cheerily.</p><p>However, Osamu scowls. Atsumu’s wrong. It doesn’t get better. His head is still hurt. He is still hungry. His lips wobble and a sniffle escapes him. Atsumu looks panicked for a second before he widens his eyes, seemingly has just came up with a brilliant idea.</p><p>Scooting closer, Atsumu reaches up and starts running his fingers through his brother’s hair. Osamu stops sniffling for a second. It actually feels nice. It’s like that thing their mother often does whenever they’re woken up at night from some nightmares. It feels reaaaaally nice. Osamu leans into the touch needily. His eyelids fluttering close. Seems like drowsiness is beginning to take over him.</p><p>“’m still h’ngry,” Osamu mumbles.</p><p>“Do you want the cookies?”</p><p>Osamu shakes his head. No. he doesn’t want cookies. He wants something warmer. Like soup, for example, or that chicken porridge their mother tried to make based on the recipe she got from their neighbor last week.</p><p>Atsumu bites his lips. “I can’t cook.”</p><p>“I know, silly.”</p><p>“Just sleep, then. When ya wake up, Ma gonna be here and I’ll ask her to cook something, alright?”</p><p>“Mmh. ‘Kaay.”</p><p>Osamu tries his best to abandon his hunger and shuts his eyes close instead, gradually dragging his tired mind into the bottomless pit of dreamland. It’s warm. Atsumu feels warm. It’s kind of nice like this.</p><p>When he wakes up later, their mother is already back home, cooking a delicious warm soup for him. And Atsumu is back to being an annoying jerk again, shoving his ugly drawing on his face and claiming it’s a “master-slice”—Osamu’s certain that’s not the right word, but he doesn’t know the correct term anyway, so he keeps quiet.</p><p>“Atsumu!”</p><p>“Yes, ma?”</p><p>“Don’t eat up all those cookies! Spare some for your brother.”</p><p>“But Osamu doesn’t even want this! I’ve asked him before, Ma!”</p><p>“It’s only because he’s feeling unwell now. He’s gonna want it after he’s feeling better, sweetie.”</p><p>“Nooo! Why do I always hafta share with him?!”</p><p>“<em>Atsumu</em>.”</p><p>Osamu snorts. Yeah, definitely an annoying jerk. But it doesn’t mean Atsumu is not capable of being nice and caring once in a while, though. Not to mention, Atsumu can also be an awesome brother too sometimes. Only sometimes—not that he’d ever tell it directly to his twin’s smug face anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff! Fluff! I need more Miya twins fluff! :D<br/>I'm really enjoying their antics in this season, haha. Inarizaki FTW! ...Athough I already got spoiled of their match results... (TvT)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>